Desire
by Grodyforever
Summary: A new morganders history. Hope you like it ... Just a little note this story has hot scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Another day in the lab. Morgan hoped to get Russell to distribute cases. She was sitting in a chair in the living room holding a coffee mug. She was so lost in thought that he did not realize that Greg was entering the room. Greg approaches.

- Hi! - She jumps up and spills coffee on her blouse.

- Greg yours ... you scared me. - She held her blouse so that she would not pull over your skin, because the coffee was hot.

- Morgan takes the sweater if you will not get burned. - He said with a wry smile.

Until the conversation is interrupted by someone approaching.

- Sorry to interrupt the conversation of the couple! more now it's time distributions of cases and Morgan will soon change that blouse before the hot coffee burn your Pele-Russell said.

-Morgan looks at him with a damn good guy. She left the room and went straight to the locker room.

She takes off her top and opens her closet looking for another blouse that time Greg Morgan enters the locker room and is startled. She takes her top and covers the extent possible. Greg can not take her gaze and did not say a word.

- Greg?

- Sorry, I ... I'm going out to you ... It's ... - he can not even finish the sentence, but he turns and walks out of the locker room. She puts her blouse and out, he was waiting in the hallway. They start to walk to the car.

- What is the case? - She asks him taking the paper from his hand.

- It's about a dead girl in a field in County saifeld

- Where the hell is saifeld?

- Is passing the county ...

- You know where it is? - She cuts was not the least bit interested in knowing where this place was!

- I know. - They get in the car and he drives through the desert of Vegas taking the highway out of town.

The heat inside the car was unbearable. Greg got lost a few times at the neckline of her blouse Morgan remembering what just happened in the locker room.

- Greg? - He takes his eyes off of his neck and looks at her. - You better pay attention to the road.

- Clear, sorry! - It sits awkwardly.

He drives for a few more minutes until he takes a dirt road where he runs a few more minutes to find the police. They descend from the car and talk to the officer responsible for the area. It gives the description of the victim and tells what he knew about her and what happened. Was a young woman, redhead who had been very tortured and dumped in a field away from the city.

After analyzing the body takes David to Vegas for a detailed autopsy.

- Look, my shift is over and I have to go! - Says the police for them.

- Okay. - Morgan says the officer walks away leaving them alone. They are gathering evidence in the backyard when it starts to rain heavily, they collect evidence and run to the car, because it was closer. They get into the car and put the evidence in the backseat. Greg sits on the driver's side.

- So what gives? We went back and stayed here and hope the rain stops? - He asks.

- Does not pay back we have to find her house. - They had wet clothes.

- This wet my clothes again, dammit!

- It's best to take it will not get cold! Do you mind if I take my?

- Not at all. - Greg takes his shirt off and put on the dashboard of her car.

The strong rain fell on the car, the windows were fogged up gradually. Greg links sound, very softly.

- Will not even take off her blouse?-He asks

- Greg? Of course not!

- Why not .. we're friends! I will not tell anyone. - So it causes her to unbutton a button enhancing her cleavage, she puts her hand on the second button, but do not open it. He looked at her with eyes of desire, but she takes his hand without opening another button.

- Do not tease me like that Morgan! -He said

- Actually thought I was taking her blouse in front of you?-She said

- I've seen a little bit in the locker room that's wrong with that? - He whispered.

- You know you're right - it turns its hand to the buttons of her blouse - I can not catch a cold? - She unbuttons the rest of the buttons and removes her blouse to put on the dashboard next to him.

- Oh my God!

- Which was Greg?

- I thought you were not doing this.

The night grew darker.

- You have nothing to eat it? - He asks trying to disguise the desire he felt to see her topless.

- Must be something back there. - He turns and almost lie on top of it to find the food in the back seat, but he was not lying.

- Turns on the light there! - He asks her.

- She leans forward to light causing their bodies to approach further. She turns on the light and he realize how close they were. He turns to look at her. Their faces were a few inches. Their mouths almost touching. Greg kisses her gently, it corresponds to the kiss, he put a hand around her waist pulling her closer. He puts a hand on the strap of her bra that draws the outline of her bra with her fingertips down to your neck, making her gasp. She slides her hand down his abdomen.

The car windows were already completely blurred because of the heat and heavy breathing inside the car. The kiss gets hotter, but she pushes him out of nowhere.

- Greg what are you doing?

- I ... - he can not explain and is silent.

- Okay, forget it! Just do not over do it.

- Okay! - He leans back in his seat. They stay a while in silence.

- Damn! I do not think I'll have to spend the night in the car with you!

- What problem?-He asks

- The problem is that you're a ... a .. is very ..-she no longer knew what to say

- Do not blame me you took off her blouse in front of me!

- Right! - She gets wet blouse and puts it back still mad.

- Morgan?

- Shut up Greg! - He is silent knew she would win if it was arguing with her, she never missed.

- You are really a ... - he cuts with a kiss by placing your hand beneath her damp hair. She cuts again and exits the car. The rain was very strong. She leans against the hood of the car and sits in the rain. Greg also leaves the car and goes after her.

- Morgan out of the rain - he is facing her. It was really raining hard. The water trickled down his face on both, her hair dripping water.

- I'd rather stand in the rain to get inside that car with you! - They had a voice a little high. Maybe because of the rain that made noise when hitting the car or that she was really angry.

- Is dangerous, and this dark and cold you will get sick, do not be stubborn.

- I'm not stubborn and leave me alone.

- Confesses that you will like! - He approaches

- Like what?

- The kiss I gave you!

- Of course not! And never mention it, it was a big mistake!

- Very good sign for a mistake! - It even closer.

- You better stay away from me!

- Why ... You can not resist?-He asks

Their bodies were already leaning again, her wet body, her clothes clinging to the body. Greg without all wet shirt left him with a desire. He starts kissing her neck and goes up down the neckline of her blouse.

-Greg I'm asking for it! - Greg ignores her and starts to open the buttons of her blouse.

- I liked you more shirtless!

- Is seriously ... stop it Greg!

- Is it? So ta! - He was pushing her away, but she pulls back!

- Do not! There is serious! - She kisses him. Running her hands down his back. He puts him sitting on the hood of the car and presses her body even more to her. The kiss was wet because of the water that flowed through their bodies. He removes her blouse and plays on top of the hood. She takes off his belt and unzips. His hands slipped by each other's bodies because of heavy rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was dark, only illuminated the car headlight. He stops kissing her and look into her eyes as if waiting for permission to continue. She puts her hand on his neck and pulls him back into the kiss. This time hotter and rushed. Morgan falls off the hood of the car and walks to the door. She pushes him sitting in the passenger seat. She sits on his lap with her legs wrapped around him. He pushes the seat back so they can have more space.

They begin to love with Morgan over him, their bodies still wet from the rain slid into each other. He kissed her passionately. Their bodies moved faster and faster as the pleasure increased.

- Ai - Morgan hits his head on the car roof. Greg looks at her worried.

- Never had sex in a car do?-She asks

- Not with a fiery woman like you!

- Ah ta good not to go! - They come to love, until they reach the end of pleasure and Morgan lies down on Greg's chest.

Rains the rest of the night while they slept. But when dawn the rain had stopped and the sun gave a sign of life.

Greg wakes up with a knock on the car window. He goes to the driver's seat and takes her blouse was now drier on the dashboard and puts over her and down the car window. It was the police. Morgan was still asleep.

- I found out where she lives! - The police kept an eye on Morgan, and Greg realizes!

- Hey man draws the eye, already owned. - Morgan a slight smile eyes still closed. The officer turns away and closes Greg glass.

- I heard that! - Morgan says doing looking at her. - Who says you own me?

- I! - He gives her a kiss but is interrupted by another knock on the glass. He falls and the glass was the police again.

- I think she's gonna need it! - He hands her blouse Morgan who had stayed on top of the hood for Greg!

- Thank you! - It closes the glass again. And the two are laughing at the same time embarrassed by the situation. They dress and leave the car. The cops waited outside.

- You've found her house? - Asked Morgan

- Yes, it's not too far, can you walk! - Police still looking for Morgan, looking at her cleavage. Greg realizes.

- Excuse me love! - It closes a button of her blouse - much better!

- Greg? - He gives her a peck. - Let's go! - He walks away.

- Uh, I deserve it. - They follow the police to the woman's house.

They examine the house and return to the lab still in the car, they exchanged glances. Greg sneezing nonstop.

- Saw what you did? If it were not so stubborn we would not have stayed so long in the rain and I would not be cold.

- Will not say that it was worth it?

- Even if I get pneumonia and die will have been worth it! -He said smiling.

They reach the department. Greg was really bad, could not breathe right and sneezing nonstop. She enters the room where Greg DNA was alone.

- I brought some hot coffee for you, will help!

- Like you could not get a cold?-He asks

- I do not know! But you will get well soon!

- No I will not need your care!

- I look like a nurse?-Morgan said smiling

- If you want to put a costume nurse, I'll love it!

- Shut up Greg. - She leaves the room. leaving a smiling Greg.

Later they meet in the locker room.

- Hi, you disappeared! - He says entering the locker room. - Wants to sleep over tonight? - He asks, and she shakes her finger in the door of the closet, because of the question.

- Ai drugs! What? Stay in your home?

- What's the problem?-He asks

-Greg - she sits on the bench in the middle of the field next to it. - Do not confuse things, it was just sex, there is no chance for us to continue with this.

- Why not?-He asks

- Because I did not want to have sex with you, it was in the heat of the moment.

- But I like you!-He said

- Do not you like my sex, that's all!

- Do not! - She looks with a face of "you know it is"

- Okay, can even be. What evil have if we continue to see?-He asks

- I do not want Greg. You're a nice guy and so do not want to risk losing that friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan was later to meet a new "friend Jack" that she had known before spending the night with Greg. They had slept together, but it was nothing serious.

They dined at a restaurant in the middle of the conversation she gets a call from Greg, she looks in the phone display and looks at the man before her.

- A problem? - He asks realizing that she was worried suddenly.

- Do not! It is that I have to meet. - It shows the phone to him and rises from the table. She walks over to make sure he will not listen to her and answering her cell.

- Greg what you want?

- Good night to you too! - He said

- Speak soon, I'm busy.

- I need you! I'm not feeling well.

- Greg not his nurse! Lies take drugs and go to sleep.

- Morgan, you did it to me! Do not pity me?

- I did not send you out in the rain behind me!

- Please? - She sighs and sits a while in silence, she looks at the man who was waiting impatiently on the table. She did not think he was dropping a lovely man to take care of Greg, but she would not let him in her hand and she had a bit of guilt in him being cold.

- Morgan?

- Okay I'm going! - She hangs up and approaches the table again.

- Sorry, but I'll need to go! An unforeseen happened.

- It's a shame this is such a nice evening! - He puts his hand over hers.

- It's a shame, but I really need to go!

- Okay want me to take you home?

- Do not need, I have to pass the house of a friend near here.

- Okay then, we mark another day, beautiful!

- Thank you for understanding. - She gives him a kiss and takes a taxi home from Greg, was the second time in less than two days she felt desire to be with Greg. She arrives and knocks on the door.

Greg opens the door almost dragged, it was really bad, sunken eyes, red nose and pale skin.

- Ours! You're really really bad -. Said Morgan worried

It's .. I am. - He looks at her clothes, thinking it weird being so neat that time of night. - You are beautiful, all this for me? - Morgan bursts out laughing and enter.

- Of course not! - She shakes her head as if it were obvious. - I said I was busy.

- You dropped someone just to come see me? - She looks at him - I know you love me.

- Oh shut up Greg.

- If it were not true you would not be so angry! And it would not have come here!

- I felt guilty? - She walked into the kitchen and he followed her.

- What do you want me to do - Morgan asked

- Nothing, just stay with me! - They looked in her eyes and stayed silent for a moment. He approaches her.

- You better stay away from me not want to get the flu from you!

- You might as well take it, is only injustice I get sick!

- I'll make soup for you! - She grabs a pan and turns to the sink, but he turns back.

- I said I do not want anything, I just want you. - It pushes the pot from her hand and kisses her, he pulls her to take her to the bedroom, he presses her against the wall, she was not trying to get away this time. They will stumble into the bedroom of Greg. He takes off her dress and she his shirt. They fall on the bed and begin to love, but this time more calmly and gently feeling every inch of each other.

Greg woke up a little better, he turned to the side, but she was not in bed, he gets up and goes into the kitchen, sipping a coffee and go to the laboratory.

In the laboratory. Greg Morgan was avoiding the most, luckily they were not in the same case. At the end of the day he went looking for her in her room. He entered and sat down.

- Because you did not agree with me - he asked

- Why it is not right!

- How come?

- Because as you can see yesterday I got another person and I like him very much.

- Much like we did not have sex with me?-He said already altering the voice

- That was ... - he cuts.

- For fleeing Morgan you like me. - She stays silent. - Will say no feelings for me?

- I like you very much Greg, but I'm not willing to take the risk.

- But I love you ... - she cuts knowing what he would say.

- Not Greg, you're confusing things.

- Is not you that is! - He rises from his chair and walks away, she gets up too.

- Wait! - She asks him who turns to look at her. - ... Is not gonna be on the outs going? - He looks at her with a sad smile on his face.

- What you want to Morgan?

- Not only do not want to lose our friendship! - He approaches her.

- Perhaps more than that, no - he asks

- Maybe!

- You want to continue to see me? - It even closer.

- It maybe!

- Maybe? - Their bodies were glued again, all times of the night together invaded their minds, respirations increased in pace. - What that "maybe" mean? - He said in his ear.

- I mean that I want to keep seeing you, but I do not want anything else.

- I can live with that. - He kisses her. He puts his hand under her shirt and pulls her closer. Without breaking the kiss he presses against the corner of her closet. on moment the thing warmed, Jack with whom Morgan was coming into the room, Greg Morgan and separate at the same time. Jack stares into the eyes of Morgan.

- I thought you were not like this, but where was I thinking? You're a slut! - Greg would beat the man in front, but holds Morgan placing her hands on his chest.

- stop .. Greg

- Morgan knows, the worst of it is to have trusted you! - Jack leaves the room. Greg Morgan released, she had her eyes filled with tears.

- Morgan? - Greg said putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

- Greg I want to be alone, please.

- All right, but he has heard no reason? - He leaves the room leaving Morgan alone.

Once you set foot inside the house Morgan receives a message from Greg (are you okay?), She reads and simply place the phone on the table by ignoring his message. She takes a shower and goes to sleep the only thing she wanted was that the day was over.

She arrives at the laboratory earlier than usual, as she passed the hall Ecklie the flame in your room. She enters and sits.

- Morgan, you know the rules better than anyone here and ...

- Goes straight to the parent point.

- Came to tell me that you and Greg were clinging in your room.

- Who said that?

- It does not matter. What matters is that I'm changing Greg shift.

- It was not my fault, can change my shift.

- Morgan I have not decided yet. This team needs more from you!

- This team needs me as much as Greg and any of us that you take here will be missed. You never listened to what we told you, but listen to me now, do not change me and Greg, please?

- Okay maybe you.

- Thank you!

- I will send you to the afternoon staff.

- Okay.

- Going home and resting her shift starts three! - She leaves the room and goes to the house of Jack with whom she related her stay with Greg before, she was sure it was him, no one else knew. She tapped impatiently on the door until it opens.

- What do you want?

- How come? What you get with this?-She asks

- I get that you will no longer see - Jack said with a sarcastic tone

- Do you really think that just because I changed my shift I will not see him? You are very much mistaken.

- You betrayed my trust!

- You too! I did not think you were capable of it.

- Me neither! - He says and closes the door in her face.

She goes home dying of rabies this idiot. When she arrives she sees Greg's car stopped at her door. She sees sitting on the porch waiting for her.

- What are you doing there?

- Waiting for you to open the door, I thought you did not want to open.

He gets up and looks at her. She unlocks the door and enters with him behind her.

- What happened? - Even before he asks her to close the door, I was worried.

- Idiot Jack told my dad about us and he changed my shift.

- Jack I'll kill him. - She sits on the couch in silence.

- I will not stand being away from you! - She looks with a smile. - Morgan, I love you, I will not let it end up in my love, even if you do not love me I want you to know I'm here whenever you need.

- Greg, I love you too! - They kiss, and even different shifts they were sure they would be together, because love conquers all.


	4. Chapter 4

They were doing well, even in different shifts, it seemed that gave greater longing that made things flow, they saw little that is true, but still with the same love as always.

Morgan was getting used to the day shift, it was weird, but I was making new friends. She arrived a little late that day and Greg had already gone to work, she throws her bag on the couch and goes to her room, it had a coat on the bed she picks it up and smells it, puts it in his pocket, she always did it with all the men who betrayed her she always had one foot behind with all, not that it does not rely on Greg, but it's always good. In the right pocket had a key and the other a role, she opens the paper and had the name of a woman and her phone and could only be a girl who liked him and put the phone in his pocket, or not. She would know.

She wakes up in the morning with a knock on the door until she walks through the door reeling from sleep, she kicks the berada the table - ai, hell. - She says Brave opens the door and it was Greg.

- Our you slept all night and is still sleepy? You are barely getting used to. - He kisses her and enters, she closes the door and sits on the couch leaning his head and started to doze off again. He approaches her and starts kissing her neck, biting, making her smile and eyes open.

- If you want I can go to sleep. - He tells her but she grabs him and kisses him again.

- Are not you tired? - She asks.

- Well my back is aching. - She smirks. - Comes! - She pulls him by the hand and leads him to her room, she takes off his shirt and kisses him.

- Lay al. - He lay in bed on her stomach, she sits over him and do massage on your back.

- Know Greg, I found a paper with the name and phone number of a woman in his coat pocket. - He is silent. - Has nothing to say in your defense?

- Morgan, was a girl she was hitting on me and it was really boring, so I just grabbed her phone for her to leave me alone. - He turns to face her yet upon him. - That's nothing, I'm all yours, no need to be jealous. - She smiles.

- Greg care is hard to hide things from me.

- I do not need to hide anything from you. To go with it, come here. - He pulls her by the waist and kisses her.

Morgan out of bed leaving Greg to sleep because he had worked all night, she showers and gets dressed for work. She goes to work early and in front of the laboratory. She takes the number she found in his pocket and dials the phone rings twice and a woman answers.

- Hi.

- Hi, it's ... you know Greg? - Morgan asks

- Clear something happened? Who is it?

- No, nothing happened it's just that he forgot his coat here at the bar where I work and his phone was in his pocket, I can not tell what it is could find me and give it to him?

- Of course, where you encounter? - Morgan passes the address to her and waiting for her at the appointed place. A woman with black hair and green eyes approaching Morgan who was sitting on a bench in the combined square.

- Come get my coat? - Morgan asks the woman.

- Is!

- Where you know him? - Was a young and naive girl would be easy to get anything out of it.

- Met at a bar.

- How long?

- One month; how come?

- Nothing just curious, you are a beautiful couple.

- So where's the jacket?

- In the car, you live around here? Can I give you a ride.

- Okay - the girl accepts. They get in the car and Morgan deliver the coat to her.

- You dating? - If a more experienced woman would surely have noticed that Morgan wanted something with these questions, but the girl was a passionate silly.

- Not exactly, he is still committed to a woman, but he says he will drop her to stay with me. - Morgan gives a weak smile and nods. Her to where the woman said.

- Tell Greg to be more careful with the next. - She did not mean the next time he forgets his jacket, but with the next woman he was cheating.

- I say yes, what's your name?

- Does not matter, just tell. - The girl shakes her head and exits the car.

Morgan goes to work with his head aching, not paying attention to anything he could not concentrate.

She sits on the bank of the locker room, puts his head in his hands and sighs. Again and who she least expected a betrayal. His eyes fill with tears, but she disguises when Russell enters the locker room.

- Still here? - She asks him, standing up and turning not to look in his eyes.

- Came to talk to you. - She looks curiously. - Ecklie let you get back to the night shift.

- And if I do not?

- What happened?

- It's nothing.

- The team needs you, then? - She lets out a sigh.

- Okay.

- Sure, but you and Greg can be less than 10 cm away from each other ok?

- No need to worry about it. - Russell makes a guy who does not understand anything, but did not ask.

- Well, go home and rest.

- Ok. - She leaves and goes home.


	5. Chapter 5

The team was on a case where a little girl had disappeared because the father who kept her captive for thinking the world was leading his daughter astray, but she escaped and disappeared. Morgan and Greg were sent to the girl's house to try to find some clue to help find her.

Suddenly the bedroom door closes behind them Greg tries to open the door, but can not.

- I do not believe it, not really. - Morgan said walking from one side to the other. - This motherfucker pay me.

- Why would he do that? - Greg asked her to ignore it. She walks towards the door and tries to open it again, it pulls the knob, but the door did not even meche.

- That drug. - She punches the door.

- Morgan calm someone will get us out of here.

- Your phone is there? - She asks

- Do not.

- More than hell.

The room was small and there was almost no ventilation, only a small window with bars.

She sits on the floor against the wall.

- Are you okay? - He asks.

- What do you think?

- I do not know tell me what is wrong.

- Nothing's wrong.

- Then why did not you call me? Forgot that we agreed to go out?

- Greg spare me. - He sits on the bed was a small double bed, covered with a pink extended, the bed was not tidy.

- Morgan what's going on?

- You know very well. - He gets up and approaches her, sitting beside her, but she gets up and sits on the bed, switching places with him. He gets up and stands in front of her.

- It has to do with the phone number - he asks

- There are?

- Morgan I already explained to you.

- Greg I talked to her, I said how difficult it was to hide things from me. She is a respected, told me everything without any effort.

- Morgan she's nothing, I love you. - He approaches her.

- I should know you're just one who would ever want would be something.

- Is not that, it was only one night.

- Is enough for me.

- But ... - Greg save your breath, I will not hear. - He supports his hands on the bed leaning over her leaning also to maintain distance.

- It was just fun, it's you I love. - He leans further and starts kissing her neck, she keeps moving backwards to escape him, she pushes.

- Stop it.

- I was going out with this girl when we had sex in the car and such, you told me it was just sex so I continued to stay with this girl, but I swear that after it became serious between us I stopped seeing her, have to believe me.

- Why did not you tell me you had someone?

- Morgan nor I liked this girl, you wanted to stay with me or I would fix one more reason to split up?

- You cheated. - He puts his hand down her hair and kisses her, she tried to resist, but could not, he lay on top of her and slipped his hand under her blouse coming up to her breasts, she sighs.

- Greg, I asked you to stop.

- Just trust me. - He pulled up to sitting on his lap, he lifted her shirt, but she pushed his hands before he take off his shirt and went out from him.

- Stay away from me. - She gets up and gets as far away from him. They were silent for a moment and heard voices, looked like Nick's voice, she starts banging on the door and Nick approaches.

- Morgan? It's okay? - Nick asks

- Get me out.

- Greg is with you?

- yes, Nick walks.

- Calm. - After a minute they can open the door.

- Thank God. - She says pushing the door and out fast.

- Ours. – Nick said and entered the room. - Are you okay? - He asks Greg nods.

Meanwhile in the laboratory ...

They were all sitting in the living room waiting for the turn ends, Morgan smiled some idiot comment from Nick, Greg enters the room and his gaze meets her, she immediately stops smiling and looks away from him.

- Well guys I'm going. - She says and gets up to leave, Greg stands at the door and she passes him, he turns and goes after her.

- Morgan.

- Let's not start with that Greg, please, I'm tired.

- Just listen to me

- I've heard what he had to hear. - They were already in the parking lot. Morgan enters his car and Greg goes well, she touches the seat and sighs.

- Out of my car, please.

- Not while you do not hear me.

- I said that I will not hear. - She starts the car and look at it.

- Are you sure you will not leave? Will have to go home on foot. - He was silent. - Right. - She goes out with the car and drive to his house. She gets out and he goes back. She walks to the door with him following.

- Morgan you need to listen to me, I told you it was nothing. - She ignored. - Morgan? - He pulls his arm to look at doing it. He looks intently into the eyes. - Forgive me.

- Okay I forgive you, we returned to be good co-workers, it should never have even happened. - Her turn to walk, but he goes after.

- That's not what I want, not you. - She goes and was closing the door in his face, but he holds the door.

- Morgan for being childish.

- Greg goes away, goes away. - She lets out the door and he enters and closes the door.

- How many times do I have to say that it is nothing, I love you Morgan. - She puts her purse on the table still ignoring.

- For me to ignore drug. - He pulls her closer. Their bodies glued again. He puts his hand under her hair and goes to kiss her, but she pushes him away.

- Already told you to go.

- I will not give up. - He pushes her against the wall and starts kissing her neck.

- Greg ... Please!

- What do I need you to forgive me? - He looks into her eyes.

- I lost confidence in you!

- I know, I should have told you, but if you knew would never have stayed with me.

- You are an idiot knows nothing

- Mean you stay with me?

- I do not know! maybe

- Then!

- This is not a reason to lie

- I know, but I was afraid of losing you -. He said with tears in her eyes

Morgan pushes him to distance himself from him, but he holds her hand over her head against the wall.

Morgan, we'll be happy to be together, fuck that girl. - He kisses her and corresponds to the kiss, the two make love and know that Greg Morgan forgiven, but only fear he had of losing her was enough for him to never make that mistake.


End file.
